Un consejo
by Makoto Black
Summary: ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?... ¿Hace cuanto?


**_PUES BIEN, QUE HABÍA ESTADO AUSENTE POR VARIAS SEMANAS, PERO HOY POR FIN ME PONGO EN LÍNEA Y CON ELLO, LES TRAIGO UN OBSEQUIO DE SAN VALENTÍN... ATRASADO, PERO MÁS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA._**

**_Una pareja poco común, una historia que me dio en su momento muchas satisfacciones. Espero estén de lo mejor._**

**_A esos amores inesperados, a esos amores que no son convencionales_**

* * *

_¿Hace cuánto?_

Te lo preguntas todos los días, igual que si fuera un secreto ansiado, igual que si fuera un pecado de esos que nadie debe conocer, ¿hace cuánto que te enamoraste?, lo curioso es que contestas de inmediato, dando un salto y levantando la mano como siempre que escuchas una pregunta que no se dirige a ti, pero que puedes contestar; entonces el largo de tu brazo es insuficiente, lo firme de tus dedos es absurdamente poco y tu ansiedad por tener atención, sobrepasa por todo la longitud de tu respuesta: No lo sé. Es simplemente que se te muere el sentimiento en las entrañas, algo muy dentro del pecho se te retuerce y caes en la cuenta de que no importa cuándo, sino más bien, por qué.

El amor se te ha vuelto un lunar en el pecho, una manchita bailarina y confianzuda, como si hubieras tomado a Luna y la hubieras apretado contra tu piel con la fuerza de una aplanadora, para volverla epidermis, para volverla tacto; lo cierto es que no sabes hace cuánto que lo sueñas, hace cuánto que te falta, hace cuánto que lo aceptas ante el espejo, como aceptas lo rebelde de tus cabellos o lo soso de tus palabras y pasatiempos; si hasta has estado a punto de contárselo a Ginny, ¡Por Merlín, a ella que de enterarse te dará dos bofetadas para hacerte salir del trance!

Vamos a ver, Hermione, ¿por qué él?, digo, si nos ponemos a analizarlo, ahí está Harry que no es por nada, pero tiene el título de "El niño que vivió" y la verdad ni una placa y su cartilla de vacunas completa podría hacerlo ver mejor; ¡Pero qué digo Potter, si no es tu estilo!, ¿qué tal Ron?, ¿no?, bueno, ya sabes, alto, tontito-manipulable, guapetón y pecoso, si hasta Lavender te mataría con gusto con tal de ganártelo, y mira que me sospecho que algo se trae entre manos por ti, ¿qué no has notado cómo se le enrojece la frente cada que te le acercas para regañarlo?, ni su madre enojada lo pone así de nervioso; ¡Claro, claro!, no es él tampoco y no son cosas que me incumban por supuesto, ¿qué me dices de Longbottom o de Malfoy?, cierto, cierto, el primero es absurdamente soso y torpe, el segundo… torpemente presuntuoso y sosamente guapo, no, no, no… definitivamente ninguno de esos te convence.

Es que no entiendo que sea él precisamente, no quiero ni imaginarme la cara que pondrá Minerva el día que se entere, el día que te vea con él de la mano (si es que eso fuera posible y llega a suceder), el día que le digas que lo quieres, ¡La pobre se va a querer beber la poción más fatal jamás hecha!, y no la culpo, no, no la culpo, porque tú, precisamente tú Hermione, la chica número uno en todas las materias, el diccionario andando, la mujer con "La Historia de Hogwarts" metida entre ceja y ceja, se ha enamorado quizá del hombre menos indicado del mundo. ¡Ay Hermione!, la de penas que te esperan, la de mentiras que van a envolverte, la de tragedias que depara tu amor.

Sonríes, lo que diera porque me escucharas, ¡Cómo me apena que no entiendas mi preocupación! Pobre niña, pobre y linda niña. Pero no te preocupes, te daré el secreto para ser feliz, es un consejo simple, pero radical, escucha con atención y no lo vayas a olvidar, si quieres toma nota, si lo necesitas consultas luego las palabras que te digo en el diccionario, para que estés 100% segura de lo que te he dicho: No se lo digas.

No, guárdate todo un tiempo, espera que las cosas se calmen, deja que el amor que sientes fermente, deja que llegue el día de los enamorados y búscalo; sí, ése día precisamente, cuando todo esté dispuesto, cuando todo pueda ser lindo incluso para ustedes dos; entonces corre a sus brazos cuando comprendas que es cierto lo que piensas, cuélgate de su cuello y di en un susurro suave, en una sonrisa plena, en una confianza absolutamente ciega e infantil, en un sueño que podría convertirse en pesadilla, pero que lucharás por conservar entre algodones, sonríe y confiésale:

-Severus, te amo.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer**_


End file.
